


Sick Bird-Y(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caretaking, F/M, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Tim Drake, Sick Character, Sick Jason Todd, Sickfic, Sweet Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: The Batboys are Y/N and Bruce's blood son's. Dick is 12, Jason is 9, Tim is 6, Damian is 4. Y/N is a cop at Gotham city police stationJason gets the flu so his parents take care of him





	Sick Bird-Y(Jason)

I walked in from work snowing outside the boy's walked in from playing in the snow 

"mom!"

"wait hold on! First you kids take your baths and then you can greet me"

They went to get their showers and baths. I changed into Pajamas 

Jason's P. O. V 

I started sneezing. I got dressed feeling chills, my head and throat hurting. I started coughing oww 

"hey, Jay you don't look to good" Dick said 

"I-m f-ine" I coughed my voice cracking 

"Jason, you're really sick let's tell mom" 

Dang I sound horrible Dick felt my head

"I'm not a baby g-et off!" 

I rolled my eye's shoving him off. I sat on my bed halfway debating on telling mom and dad but not wanting them worrying about me. I'm not a baby anymore I crouched up laying my head on my pillow. I started coughing dammit I rubbed my nose sniffing. I saw Dick walk to the door 

"you sure you don't want me to get mom and dad"

"leave me alone" I coughed 

He turned the lights off I started sweating my body hurts. Totally not sick.. I feel like shit I coughed, mom walked in 

"sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

She turned my lamp on I shut my eyes tight 

"sorry honey are you ok? You look sick" 

She touched my cheek I opened my eye's trying to adjust to the light 

"oh honey you're burning up" 

"yeah I know" I coughed 

"I'm afraid you might have the flu let's get you downstairs and I'll fix you right up ok honey" 

I nodded she picked me up I laid my head on her shoulder. I held on to her tightly wrapping my legs around her. She walked downstairs to the living room

"feeling sick champ" dad said 

"no I f-feel g-great" I said irritated

He chuckled she sat me on the couch I noticed dad reading I rubbed my nose. He glanced at me I started shivering he shut his book and stood he felt my head and hands. I started coughing again he rubbed my head mom walked in. She put a thermometer in my mouth I heard it beep 

"you're definitely sick lay back and I'll get you something to drink and some medicine" 

I nodded she kissed my head and left dad rubbed my back I yawned wall sneezing. Mom came back with medicine, tissues and water. I took the medication drinking my water. I started coughing 

"oh baby" mom said 

I rolled my eye's she put cold cloth putting it on my head. I may act irritated but actually I'm just happy they just so happen to be home when this happened. I mean dad's always in the Batcave or work, mom's always at work and for some weird reason why their both here. The again they are always here for me when I need them. She sat next to me gently rubbing my face. I shut my eye's laying on her thigh.... Owww! My damn throat I opened my eye's noticing mom's gone. I carefully sat up seeing dad wearing his bat-suit

"Y-You L-leavin-g" 

"I just got back wanted to make sure you were alright, son" 

"m-om-m" 

"she had to go to work. Try not to speak Alfred's getting you something to eat" 

I shook my head not hungry I looked it's almost sunrise

"I know you're not hungry Jay but you need to eat something. What about some toast?" 

Dad took his cape off with his cowl he sat behind me. I laid on his shoulder I'm so cold he laid his cape on me. I gently smiled dad put on the Hobbit 

Y/N's P. O. V 

The absolute worst thing about being a mother is not being there for her children when they are in need. Finally I finished work. I walked inside to the living room 

"boy's I'm home sorry Jay-" 

I stopped when I saw my husband and son sound asleep I smiled


End file.
